Shifting Destinies
by WhaleThenShark
Summary: The hero's destiny has rearranged. To fight what all may deem as deranged. Titan of time has begun his reign of destruction. Only hero's of great power and mind can be his obstruction. To unite these hero's the child of the sea must. Or let the world he loves crumble to dust.
1. The Beginning

Things change. They never stay the same, and if they do how long will that last. One act can make every thing into something it was never to be. So who's to say what life can bring up.

**AUSTIN QUEEN**

"Austin?" I heard a voice call from my left snapping me out of my thought.

"Hmmm" I looked to the flight tenant. She was smiling nicely down at me.

"Will be landing in Florida soon please put on your set belt." With that she walked off to help another flyer.

Here I was Florida. I haven't been here yet and I thought starting on the south beaches would be fun. See I never stay in one place for too long. I want to see the world and I have seen a lot of it, too. It takes me a long time to travel from place to place because I like to live the places in full. Going to every great landmark or store they have.

I left the airport with no heavy luggage just my backpack that had a few clothes in it that's all. I get a lot of odd looks sometimes. Being a sixteen year old boy traveling all alone is something to question, but I don't mind. My father, Robert, would come with me but he's an CEO of his own company so he does not really have the time to. He wanted me to have fun so he let me go. There was not much for me to do at home being an only child and all.

Suddenly the noise in my stomach brought me to my senses to find a Wendy's or something.

I didn't find a Wendy's, but I did find a hot dog stand. I bought two hot dogs and three bottles of water. Weird right. Not all that food is for me. There was a homeless man sitting ten feet away so I gave him an hot dog and two bottles. He thanked me, I said just happy to do my part.

"Hey! Wait up." A male voice called from behind me when I stared walking on the docks.

I turned to see a boy my age sixteen or seventeen, I would say. "Hello friend." He looked shocked I called him friend. He was just some random person after all, but that's how I am. Just a friendly guy. "Is there something you need help with?"

"I'm Luke." He said holding out his hand.

I shook it, as it would be rude not to. "Austin."

"I think we can help each other."

I did not know what he meant by that, but after saying there's a reason why I can control plants I had to go. Okay he did not say plants. Just that there's a reason why I have a strange gift that no else has.

He toke me to his ship 'Princess Andromeda' and on that ship he showed me a coffin. Kronos' coffin. You know the story of the Titan that ate his kids. Yeah, that titan.

"The gods don't care about us Austin. They never will. With the Titans ruling it would be so much better for everyone." Luke tried to tell me but I was having a hard time hearing him.

I tried to laugh like this all was a big joke but it sounded like I was trying to get out of something kind of laugh. "The gods aren't real. This Titan is not real. They're just stories, myths."

"No my friend they are real, they live and they would sooner watch you die than help you." I just stared at him. He had to be insane. "I am Luke, son of Hermes."

"Yeah that's, uh cool. So who's my god?" I could tell I was looking at him like I was talking to some mental patient by the hard look he gave me.

"I can't tell you that. You godly parent has to claim you but most children never get claimed."

"Oh that sucks, I guess." He glared at me.

"We- " Luke go cut off when a bear man started waking to the door. "What is it!"

"Intruders." Was all he said.

"Agrius, Oreius get them." Luke said. Oh, I forgot to mention that they are twin brothers that look like half bear and half man.

They stomped out and I could hear the foot steps of other people running. This kid was crazy. "Grab him." He said, looking at me. That just proved it.

They brought me to a cage far down in the ship and locked me in for what felt like hours. I was alone for a while, and then the guard brought three more teens down and put them in their own cages.

They must have seen the look on my face because one of the boys soon said, "I'm Percy."

"Austin." Was all I could say. I was too busy staring at the other boy, who had one eye in the center of his head.

"That's Tyson. He's a cyclops. This is Annabeth." The girl looked really upset.

"Why are you on this ship?" Annabeth asked.

She looked like she knew the answer but wanted me to say it. "Luke thinks I'm a son of a god."

"Demigod." Percy said. "Are you?" I just shrugged. Like I knew. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth is daughter of Athena."

"Okay." I sounded like a fool but I did not know what was happening and part of me did not want to know.

"We need to get off this ship." Percy was now looking around the cells or cages. "We have to get to the sea of monsters."

"I know Thalia's tree won't last much longer." The daughter of Athena said with a sad tone.

"I might be able to help." I sputtered. As they just looked at me a pulled some seeds out of my pocket as they just looked at me I put them in the lock of my cell and green leafs stared goring out of it. Vines rapped around the backs and the lock broke.

"You can help us more then you know." Percy said as I broke there locks the same way.

As we ran out the cells Percy stopped. "You have to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?"

"It's a camp for our kind." Annabeth said looking around to make sure no one was coming. "I can tell you how to get there but it will be up to you from there."

"I'll try to get there fast."

"They can tell you more about all this, but we have no time right now. So let's go." Percy said starting to walk once more

**ALEX LUPINE**

My ebony boots clanged against the black marble floor along with the rest of my armor as I walked through my mother's castle in the Void.

I guess you might want to know who I am and who my mother is. Well, my name is Alex Lupine and I am the only mortal son of Ananke, Primordial Goddess of Necessity and Fate and mother of THE Fates. The armor wear is a dark ebony with gauntlets and boots being made to look like wolf claws and my helm was formed into a snarling wolf's head. My enchanted pouches are always strapped to my thighs and my sword hangs at my waist. It was a katana made of a mix of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron.

Under the armor though, I had a defined runner's build and stood at a solid six feet. My skin was a light tan from my traveling, my hair was a dark brown, almost black and my eyes are ever shifting from light brown to deep red.

I reached a pair of ten foot tall doors but continued to walk as they opened before me and closed as soon as I passed. At the end of the room in a large black throne raised up on a dias was a women with very light, but not quite pale, flawless skin. Her eyes were a rosy red and her hair was glossy black with strips of light brown through it. She wore a black strapless dress with a large silver book on her lap.

I stopped a few feet in front of her I got on one knee before speaking in my deep, yet smooth voice, "I have completed my quest mother."

She gave a kind smile and made a gesture for me to come forward. I did so with a matching smile of my own as she got down off her throne and gave me a gentle hug that I returned.

Her voice was gentle and caring as she spoke, "I always get nervous when I send you out. I just wish you would accept godhood already and be done with putting you life in danger."

I gave a little chuckle, "and waste all my time watching everyone else risk their lives while I sit idle and do nothing? You know I can't do that, my pseudo immortality is more than enough."

Sighing she got back up on her throne knowing that another attempt to make me a god had failed.

"Well then you better get ready for your next quest because this one could very well effect the fate of Olympus and those arrogant Olympians."

Oh Chaos, do those stuck up immortals annoy me. I may have never met them but I know what they have done in their lives and from what I have seen, the only level headed immortal is Hestia.

I steeled my nerves though and sucked it up, "what is my quest?"

Closing her eyes for a second she opened them and said, "you must find the Spirit of Sparta in Death Valley. From there you must find the chosen demigods to aid you. When that is done you must bring them here. Now go forth champion and remember, be nice to your sisters." She said that last part with a smirk.

Giving my own in return and disappear in a red flash courtesy of my mother. When I reappeared I found that I was in the middle of Manhattan.

Groaning in annoyance I say, "Mooom. Couldn't you have at least put me in California instead of all the way across the country."

Steeling my features I headed off west to find this Spirit of Sparta and get on with the rest of my quest.

**DARING VOLT**

"Where are we going? Why do you need a walking stick? Is that a bird? How long will it be?" I tried to tune Thea out but it was hard.

I turned to look at the girl. "Stop! We'll be there soon."

I was hoping for that to be the end, but it was not. "STOP? We have been walking for like seven hours, let's take a break."

"It's been one hour."

"Whatever! If you're a goat, why are you wearing pants and shoes?"

"I'm half goat! I told you this! It's called being a Satyr. And I have to wear this stuff when we are around people." I said looking down at my clothes.

I guess I could see why she was questing me. I had green shoes, dark blue jeans and a pink zip up hoodie. I had the hood up and I was wearing an gray beanie. I did have to carry a cane around to make it look like I had a walking problem. I have brown hair. The hair on my head is shaggy and goes over my eyes a little. I have a goatee that hangs an inch or two from my chin and kind of goes up the sides of my jaw a bit. My eyes are deep light-brown. I don't have big thick muscle like the other satyrs, but I'm tall at 5'9 and have tough muscle over my body. I have a nice smile but I can not give someone a good death glare to save my life. My skin is tan because I spans all my free time it the sun. My ears are pointed like a goats. My horns go back in a wave. They are about 8 inches long. When I'm at camp I don't wear any thing but my black belt that has pouches on it and a orange cloth around my right ankle.

"You look stupid."

"Oh you one to talk! An orange and yellow and white tie-dye long sleeve shirt. Pale gray shorts and brown ankle sandals. AND three metal chain necklaces!"

"To be fair if her hair was not auburn and her eyes yellow it would look weird but she pulls it off." Jessica said.

Jack just nodded. "It makes the little 5'6 girl look normal."

"Little! You're 5'7 Jack! That's one inch more you fool." Thea was an emotional one.

I just sighed, they stated another random conversation, with nothing of importance.

Another one of the demigods I picked up, Jessica Stalen, 16, light brown eyes with a gold ring. Her hair is a glossy black with a platinum streak through it. Straight and reaches to her mid-back. Shes 5'9 too. She looks lightly muscled but still very feminine, very agile and fast and can draws guys attention. While we're traveling she is wearing a white tank top with a peacock on the back, lightly faded pair of skinny jeans, silver running shoes, and a mood ring on her right hand. When I first meat her she was cold but she soon warmed up to

me-ish, she warmed up to me-ish.

Now Jack is 18, 5'7, with sandy blond hair. Stormy ocean gray eyes. Thick muscle that makes him look like a surfer. He has four claw mark scars on the left side of his head, they look like they could be made from a large animal. A white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and black converse. A gold and bronze bracelet that is four inches in width. A bronze bracelet on his other wrist. The gold and bronze bracelet turns into a dark gold and celestial bronze roman shield with a three and half foot long celestial bronze sword strapped on the inside. He said he got it from his mother when he turned fourteen. Oh, his mom is Athena, by the way. He was cold to me, too. We're friends now. I think. But he's still sarcastic.

I think I should just say this Thea's 16. And Thea is now playing mind games with Jack making him very confused.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" I yelled. They stopped and so did everyone else who was walking on the sidewalk. I pulled Thea wrist and the other followed. "So Jessica If you made it to camp why did you leave?"

She looked at me with little to no shock. "I wanted to do more then just sit in one place." I think she's bored. Yeah, getting chased by monsters is boring to Jessica.

"Well thanks for helping me. It's always fun to have a friend with you."

She smiled. "The company's nice when traveling."

"Well, I think we should try to get back to camp now." They all seamed to be fine with that. I wish we could have just made a beeline to camp from Texas, but there are a lot of monsters in the way if we did that. So we need to go northeast, if we have to. Which we do. This will be a long journey.

I wish it started off on a better note, but I found Thea first. She was hard to talk to at first. Her mother Gwen had to tell her she had to go. After a few hours of hard interrogation we left and ran into Jessica. Well, Thea ran into Jessica knocking them both into an old lady, who was not an old lady. She was an Sphinx and asked "What goes on four legs at dawn, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?"

I thought we where going to die, but Jack walked up next to me and said, "Man, who as a baby crawls on four legs, then walks on two legs as an adult and in old age walks with a cane as his third leg..." The Sphinx looked out raged. "If you wanted to trick us you would not ask the same you asked of Oedipus." That made her really mad because she attacked us and if it was not for Jack and Jessica we would have died.


	2. Wakening

**DARING VOLT**

We just got out of Texas and now are walking through the town of Porates, New Mexico. We have been traveling for seven days now and slept in abandoned houses. There are a lot of abandoned houses on are way to Porates. They looked old. I'd say the time they where use was when settlers came to find new lands, but that's just my guess.

We should not stay in the town for too long. It's fine if we do, but I'm not a fan of big city's being an satyr and all. Thea got an staff that has both ends made to a point. To us it looks like a celestial bronze staff. To the other, normal people it looks like a bronze staff. They don't realize it's a powerful weapon or that it's a weapon at all. I gave it to her when we ran into some trouble.

So far we have been doing great. We ran into a few hellhounds on the way but nothing we couldn't take care of. I just hope it stays this easy for the whole way. I have a gut feeling it won't, something will happen. I'm good at getting the demigods to camp and all. That's why I was sent far from camp. Chiron sends some satyrs far from camp if they can complete the task of protector, but others are sent to watch demigods that aren't that far away if they're new to being a protector.

Chiron did send all the satyrs out before he got fired. Thalia's tree got poisoned and he was blamed. Dionysus blamed it on the old centaur and as did a few others. Some just don't trust him but I do. I would put my life in his hands, like many before me.

So Chiron left and they got someone new to take his place. I don't know who it is yet I just know he's made a name for himself and not a good one at that. I left before I could see who he was, part of me does not want to find out from what I heard.

"Can we get something to eat?" I stopped to look at Thea and the other demigods.

"She's right, we have not stopped for sometime now and we could use the food." Jessica added, looking at the younger girl.

I knew she could go longer without eating right then, she just said that for Thea's sake. Jack was just as hungry as Thea but had not said one thing about it. A big dude like that seems like he would need a lot of food to keep his energy up.

"Excuse me, sir." Jack stopped and middle aged man dressed in an all black suit and caring and briefcase.

"What is it boy?" He looked at the rest of us with little taste. "I have an busy day make it quick."

"May I use your phone for one minute?"

He gave us an hard look. He might think me and Thea are hippies do to the way we are dressed, I could only guess by the way hes glaring at us. "Be fast with your call."

"Oh I don't have to make a call just look something up on Google maps." Jack said with the smart phone already in his hands.

The man now was tapping his foot impatiently looking at the silver watch on his left wrist. "Are you done boy? I have to be somewhere."

"Yes, sorry sir." Jack handed the phone back and the man speed walked away. "There's an 'Papa's Burgers' about a few blocks to the left."

My face grimaced and they just laughed. "I'm sure we can fine an store and buy some sodas." Jessica said with an chuckle.

"I'm sure we can, but do you know what they do with that meat and the animal on the farms." I pleaded.

"Everyone does. That's not enough to change it. You have to do more then just knowing." Jack was shaking his head slightly. "Come one let's go. We still have to eat."

"I know." I sighed as we started to walk. Jessica gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled telling her I'll be fine. That was quick thinking an Jack's part. If it was me I would just walk around till we found some place to eat and who knows how long that would take. A minute or a few hours, who can say.

Gods, where one block away and I can already smell the place.

The in side smelled worse. I'm happy for them, they get to eat and the shop had a Coca-Cola vending machine. They got their food and I got six sodas. I was going to eat three now and give three to them then eat their cans.

"So where do you guys come from?" They looked at me with a quizzical look. "You know like what are your home lives like?"

"I live in a trailer with my mom and there are other trailers with hippies." Thea was was fast to response and when she finished she stuffed her face with a triple cheese burger.

"I think that man was glaring at us because we look like hippies."

Thea just shrugged when I said that. "Most people don't like hippies."

"Why?"

"They think they don't work and just sit home and get high all day." Jack looked to Thea. "So these hippies are they like real hippies."

Thea just glared at him. "Are you asking if they have jobs?" Jack nodded. "No. They have there own farm or gardens. They help them selves. And most don't just get high all day! There just happy people they don't have to smoke!"

"Why do you keep saying 'they'? If you lived there wouldn't it be 'us'?" When Jack said that we all looked at her.

Thea gave the heaviest sigh in the whole time there has been life. "Look I may have lived there and I may dress this way but I guess, I'm nothing like them. They live simple lives which is great but I never liked it there. They're the most irrational people I have ever met and I could not stand it any longer."

"Don't take this the wrong way but if your so rational why do you ask so many questions?" After I said that Jack who sat across from me just stared at me and blinked slowly. I have a feeling I just said something stupid. I really need to think before I talk. Thea who sat on the right of the round table was give me a look like 'what the hell is wrong with you'.

I looked down at my can and started chewing on it. "Daring, being irrational and having too much energy are two different things." Jessica said in a kind tone trying not to insult me.

I wasn't insulted just really really embarrassed. "Right."

Jessica was the one to break the silence. Thank the gods she did. "I lost my father when I was very young, later I made my way to camp. I was there until I decided to venture out on my own and I have been traveling the country for a few years. Then I met you guys."

"I lived with my father but he soon got sent out to join the army so I got put in an foster home. I didn't like it there so I left when I was fourteen. They got really mad." Jack chuckled. "Then my mom gave me my shield and sword."

They all looked at me. Oh! I guess I'm next! "I never knew my parents and I live at camp. There's not much to my story. Short and simple." I said with an smile.

Jack laughed. "Well there is plenty of time to do much. You can have any story you want."

Thea laughed. "What are you an third grade teacher now?" We all laughed and just stared making jokes with one another.

**SPIRIT OF SPARTA**

Darkness. Darkness that's all that can be seen for miles. Maybe the room was just ten feet wide. It's hard to tell. Every now and then there's light then there's fighting. It's not real. None of this is but if can still hurt you if you don't parry the swords quickly. Every time the light comes it's a new life. Where you may have to fight a war or find someone with all odds against you. The only thing that's the same every time is there's fighting. Soon you think that's the only reason you're here. There's times in these lives that you have to read and learn but it goes back to fighting. When you beat this new life rather it be fighting the scum of an empire to rule the world it will go back to darkness. The darkness hurts. There's fighting in the dark and if you don't listen and feel what's around you, you'll be caught and dragged away. When the darkness gets you, it tortured you to teach you to be faster. All you can hear is it's laughter and whispers.

Anger. That's all the Spirit of Sparta can feel anger and hate. Vengeance and the urge to fight. No love, laughter or happiness. But how would you feel being held prisoner for a hundred years. What if it was really a thousand years or just ten. Time just seams to hold no meaning here. This was getting really annoying and the spirit is just getting angrier and angrier. The spirit does not know if there an name to be called by but when the light comes that spirit is called Steinar Domino.

That has no meaning. None of this does but the spirit plays along. Not much longer will these games go on. The spirit is getting mad. If there's one thing that will happen right now is that the spirit will get out after 2064 years the spirit will be free but that may be an mistake. The Spirit of Sparta wakes up. For once the spirit can feel. There are round walls all around the spirit so the spirit stats hitting the walls and did not stop punching them.

Soon a the fist goes through the wall so the spirit starts breaking the rest of the wall. The first thing the spirit saw was fire but it was black and lit the room with darkness, but the spirit could still see. The Spirit of Sparta would get out, but first the spirit smashed a pot. To pick up a sharp edge and cut the hair that grow so long after all this time. It was now short shaggy-thick hair that has a few tips resting on the spirits brows, does not hit past the spirits ears. Now, time to leave. Or die trying. The spirit would get out no matter how hard it is.

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Zeus was placing back and forth with a worried and frustrated look on his face. Hera and Poseidon walked into the room with the same looks upon their faces.

"What is it my love?" Hera asked as they reached him.

"There's something wrong." Zeus said looking to his brother.

"All the gods can feel this but what it is?" Poseidon seemed to be just as uneasy as the rest.

"I don't know" Zeus got an stone hard look on his face. "And that's what I fear the most."


	3. Ancient Warriors

**ALEX LUPINE**

"This is ridiculous," I say after stabbing another hellhound.

It had been about a week since I set out to find this Spirit of Sparta and I had finally made it to Death Valley where I was promptly attacked by a pack of hellhounds, again!

There now lay twenty or so piles of gold dust around me as I still held tight to my blade in case I get another vision of an attack. Oh I guess I forgot to mention my power huh?

Well to put it simply I can see into the future. Short looks I can do like breathing, in fact it's become so easy that it works like a spidey sense for Spiderman. It's the big glances into the future that throws me for a loop though I only do those under dire circumstances.

But anyways after seeing that there were no more monsters around for the moment I headed off again in my original direction. I was sensing a strong demigod aura ahead of me and knew that that must be where my target was. The only thing that worried me was that the way her aura fluctuated with power every now and then meant they were fighting something powerful. So I quickened my pace with my blade ready to help if need be.

When I got there I saw two kids looking to be in their teens fighting two Colchis Bulls and a few telekhines. A few harpies were watching from afar probably only there to watch.

From what I could see the teens, a boy and a girl, had little to no training and were fighting with mortal weapons which were preventing them from killing the monsters.

I quickly analyzed the situation and charged toward one of the bulls that were making a beeline for the girl. I dropped down into a baseball slide and slid under the bull while cutting off its two front legs which made it drop to the ground and roll to a stop in front of the girl who looked surprised at my save.

I stand up to see a telekhine about to split her in two with an axe. Acting on instinct I pull out a throwing knife from one of my pouches and throw it all in one fluid motion, planting it right between the monsters eyes.

"Hey girl, get your head in the game I can't save you and your friend at the same time. And those weapons won't help you, here take this."

I toss her a simple celestial bronze knife and she catches it. I then turned toward the boy to see the other bull and the last three telekhines charging him.

Rushing in I easily dispose of two of the telekhines with a single swipe of my blade. Then I ran up the chest of the last telekhine and sliced his head of and before his body dissolved into dust I used him as a springboard and leaped over the boy and planted my sword right into the bulls head and into the ground. The momentum the bull had during its charge actually split the bull in half as it went around me and the boy.

Looking up I see the harpies flying off like cowards so I put my blade away and turn to face the two.

The boy stood at about 5'10 and had blonde hair with curls, his eyes a watery blue.

The girl was short at about 5'4 with black hair and dark brownish red eyes.

They looked at me warily especially the boy. I can sense their aura's and could tell the boy was the child of the Olympian while the girl was what surprised me. She was the child of a primordial like me. If I had to guess I would say a daughter of Nyx, Goddess of Night.

"What are your names and how old are you?" I asked.

The boy stepped up to answer and his tone held no emotion but I could tell there were hints of un-trust in his tone. It looked like he didn't trust easy,... smart kid.

"My name is Lucien and this is Kerri. We're both fifteen. Now who are you."

"My name is Alex, son of Ananke Primordial Goddess of Fate and Necessity. Champion of the Fates and Ananke and all around great guy," I said deciding to be boisterous.

Those two were gaping like fish before the girl walked up to me and said, "Do you know Nyx?"

So I was right about her being a daughter of Nyx.

"Yes I know your mother. I have dealings with her every now and then."

"How did you know she was my mother?"

"I already had my suspicions but your question confirmed it. So cousin and her friend, how would you feel traveling with me? I can better equip you and let's face it, you need some training."

They gave a quick glance to each-other before turning back to me and saying, "Ok we'll come with you if you can help us."

I gave a huge smile and said, "Great! But first you need a weapon Lucien, so here."

I throw him a bracelet and he gives me a, 'really', look.

I roll my eyes and say just, "Imagine it turning into a bow."

He did and the bracelet instantly became a bow with a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Now that you have suitable weapons let's get a move on. I still have a quest to complete for my mother."

With that we went off to find the objective of my mission. I hope this time it's actually the Spirit of Sparta and not some more demigods that need saving. I may be kind but I am no babysitter.

**KERRI MAYZE**

"Come on sis. Tell me what's wrong. You have been acting off for two days now." Lucien looked at me from cross the small fire that we made to keep warm for the night.

Lucien Halen. He thought of me has a little sister. I guess I thought of him as a brother.

He pleaded at me with his light watery blue eyes. I look down at my black converse pulling my knees to my chest. Lucien could see the deep thought in my dark brownish red eyes. He cared to much. Looking back up meeting my best friend's eyes I study him to see if he would give up on asking this. He sighed lowering his head, his blonde curls flopped when he dropped his head. He cared greatly for me but would never push it when something like this happens. I buried my face in my dark red hoodie closing my eyes.

My body hurt everywhere. I would die if it was not for Alex. I thank my mother he had come along.

When I looked back up I could see him scratching his green t-shirt. "I don't know."

He looked up fast and pushed a small note book back in the pocket of his light blue jeans. "What?"

"I don't know, but I can feel something."

"Does it feel wrong? Like bad wrong"

"I'm not sure, it's something. Something that has great weight."

"Great weight? Like.. Um how?"

"I don't know but something it happening." I was looking into the fire pit now. "Let's just try and get some sleep."

Lucien smiled making sure his blue converse were tied well. "I'll take the first watch."

I pushed myself up against the base of a tree resting my head and closed my eyes. "Thanks." She said with a small whisper.

Lucien put a small log on the fire to make sure the fire would not go out but did not get to large. "Anytime sis." He sat against a tree close by the one I was at and I could here him pull out a small note book were he like to write music or poetry. "Go to bed." He said looking in the small book.

"I can't sleep." I sighed. I could feel Lucien rolled his eyes. "I'll take watch for now."

"No."

"No?"

I looked at him steel looking in his book he said. "When ever you take the first watch you never wake me to take the next just so I can sleep."

"Well the living need their sleep." When I said that, I knew it was an mistake.

"Then go to bed." Lucien said with an big grin. I groaned but soon fell a sleep.

**LUCIEN HALEN**

I looked to at little sister. She wasn't really my sister but I always wanted one and kind of got one.

Her black hair in a mess and her skinny jeans are covered in dirt. She had her dark grey messenger bag, along with her notebook and freshly polished dagger.

"She's right." I looked to the boy that sat on the other side of the fire around seven feet away from it.

"Alex what are you talking about?"

"When she said there was something, she was right." I eyed him. He knows more.

"You know what it is?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

I would push more on this, but Alex was six feet and was strong. Kerri and I need all the help we could get when fight so I don't want to get on his bad side for now. That does not mean I should trust him, but for now we needed to stay on his good side. We're just dead weight to him if we get in the way too much.

We are weak from the fight and every part of my body hurts. Alex on the other hand was in good health due to his armor and great skill.

We were pinned down by two Colchis bull and telekhine and knew we would not make it. That's when Alex showed up. He fought with this great skill like he has been fighting for a long time. I guess there a reason why he's the champion of the Fates and Ananke.

After a few hours I fell a sleep and Alex took up the watch and before I knew it Kerri was waking me and Alex saying we had to move while kicking dirt on the fire pit.

So we set out with a long day ahead.

**ALEX LUPINE**

Lucien and Kerri were walking behind me as I led them through Death Valley to a huge aura.

Lucien was still wary of me and my knowledge of what's to come but I didn't trust them enough to tell them the whole story behind my mission.

I was broken from my thoughts by a loud roar that could only come from one monster, "Drakon," I muttered darkly before pulling my blade free.

I turned back to Kerri and Lucien and said in a no nonsense tone of voice, "Stay here. What's up there is too strong for you guys, so I am going to take care of it."

Before they could protest I ran off towards where the roars were coming from only expecting there to be one. Instead I was met with a huge surprise.

Instead of one Drakon there were three huge Drakons with the smallest on being the size of an average sized supermarket. But that wasn't even the biggest surprise as what they were fighting.

It was a girl that was for sure, probably seventeen or eighteen years old I would have to guess. She stood at 5'11 and had dark brown- light black hair that was short, shaggy and thick, her eyes a deep grey light green mix.

Her apparel was interesting though since she was wearing armor on her arms and lags but only a chainmail shirt for her chest. The armor was one I hadn't seen in centuries from an age not many knew about.

She was fighting the Drakons with two small swords connected to chains around her arms and she seemed to be fighting using a few ancient styles of sword play that I easily recognized.

She was bleeding from her brow and had a gash on her left leg that was hindering her movements, but still she was holding up well and I knew that who I was looking at was a trained warrior, that was without a doubt the Spirit of Sparta.

I saw her duck under a drakon's bite only to get slapped aside by another's tail.

Before the Drakons could finish her off I jumped into the fray.

Landing on top of one of the Drakon's head I stabbed my blade into its eye and right into its brain killing it instantly and turning it into nothing but a husk as it fell to the ground.

The other two turn to see there fallen comrade and got really angry.

Before they could charge me though a chain wrapped around both of their necks and brought them to the ground in a heap.

Then the girl that had been fighting them originally came up next to me blades in hand and a battle hardened expression on her face.

"Who are you," she asked still keeping her gaze on the Drakons as they struggled to regain their bearings.

"I'm Alex and I assume you are the Spirit of Sparta?"

"You would be correct. My name is Domino."

"Well how about we finish off these two and we can talk later."

"Agreed."

We then leapt to either side to separate the two. My Drakon came at me mouth wide ready to swallow me whole. I did something that everyone would probably think is insane and jumped into the beast maw. The beast was definitely surprised since it didn't chomp down immediately. So using this moment I plunged my blade upwards into its brain.

When the beast dissolved I walked out of its husk to see Domino throw both of her blades into its eyes and it immediately died.

She gave a triumphant smile before falling to the ground probably due to her loss of blood.

I quickly scooped her up bridal style and said, "I must say Domino your an even better fighter than I hoped. When you wake up we are going to have a long talk."


	4. Ambush

**MR. D**

'I am so bored,' I thought to myself while playing another game of pinochle with our new camp director. I just wish something would happen so I didn't have to deal with losing another round of this inferior game.

It just so happened that I saw another demigod brat coming up to the porch of the big house where we were at.

"Alright kid what do ya want, and who are ya?"

"Oh hi, my name is Austin and I was told to come here by someone called Percy Jackson."

Ah so it was that little runaway that got this kid to come here. I hate caring after these brats. They are nothing but trouble if you ask me. I just called for one of the other brats to talk to the kid and explain things before waving them off.

I may be completely bored with this game but I hate dealing with demigods even more. If I'm lucky then Perry Johnson will get himself killed in the Sea of Monsters and I'll never have to deal with him again! It probably won't happen but a guy can dream, can't he.

**DOMINO STEINAR**

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard a male voice to my right.

"I don't know." There was a new male voice to my left, but it sounded seven feet away while the one on my right was four or less away.

"Will she die?"

"Probable not."

"So you don't know?"

"I know that she's strong and will not give up so easily."

Maybe I should get up so they will shut up, but my head is throbbing.

"Is this who you were supposed find?" The voice to my right sounded a little annoying.

"My mission is not yet done. That's all you need to know."

"What attacked her?" Oh this is new. That was a girl's voice further off to the right.

"It was three Drakon."

"We could have helped." The boy on my right said.

"You two can barely walk." The male to the left said.

I guess I should get up or something is going to happen.

"Well-" When I started to sit up the boy to my right grabbed my arm. "Wow, easy. You should not be moving."

I pushed him away with with my right arm. "Get the hell off of me."

"How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes looking up to see the boy that helped me standing in front of me.

"I feel like a pub bathroom toilet." I said with an smile and chucked looking down.

I looked to the two to my right. One was a teen with a scowl on his face the other with a girl. She was standing kind of behind of the boy. She looked interested in what was going on, but just a little.

"If you don't mine I would like to ask you some question." The boy was wearing black armor. Cool. "I'm Alex Lupine, you are?"

I looked to him. "I'm Domino Steinar. I'm use to being called Steinar but it's fine earthier way."

"Why are you wearing that armor?"

I looked down. I was wearing an chain main shirt with big holes in it do to the fight. My leggings are brown and I had metal plant armor over them my legs with clad metal boots. Blunt bone white metal plates that cover all around my forearms, it ended an inch or two at end of my elbows. Glittering dark silver metal had very complex in the forearms. I looked back up at him. "I was required to wear this. I had an torso peace but that broke." I tried to remember but time was hard to tell.

"The necklace with the omega symbol, what does it mean."

I pulled the necklace from under my chainmail shirt. An old gray chain with an dust bronze omega symbol hanging around my neck and is under my shirt most the time. Looks old and ancient, like its a several thousand years old. "I just always had it."

"Your swords. Where did you get them?"

I looked to my right. Double swords. Blunt, bone white hilt, the bone metal curving at the ends. The metal blade is a long three feet and a half, inch thick and four inches from on edge to the other edge, five inches in same places. One edge of the swords has sharp curves. Something you think a barbaric sword would look like in a story, with the hard edges. It kind of looked like hard broken waves, something like in old pictures. It's kind of hard to describe. "They where always with me. They're, um, enchanted, in a way." I looked back to him.

"Your training. Where did you learn to fight that way?"

"That was required from me to. I had to fight or die."

"Who trained you?"

"I said enough for now, its your turn. Why did you save me?"

He smirked at that. I guess he found it a good sign that I was giving him trouble. "I was sent to find the Spirit of Sparta and I have good reason to believe that is you."

"Why?"

"My mother told me to find you and that what I set out to do." I just stared at him and I guess he know what I was think because he soon said. "My mother is Ananke Primordial of Fate. So who trained you?"

"I wish there was an easy was to say it but I guess one way is that I lived many lives in witch I fought."

He looked confused. "What do you mean lived many lives?"

"I was really hoping I did not have to say this. I am a Spartan and I was held by Erebus my entire life. He did not let me age fast and as I got older time slowed. I had to live these lives. They where different every time and in these lives I had to learn."

"That explains much." I could feel the to teen to my right staring at me.

"How are you a Spartan but look seventeen?" The girl asked.

"Erebus has the power to do something like that. He's a primordial god Kerri." Alex looked to her when he said that, but soon looked back to me. "Who are you parents?"

"I don't know." I said looked down at the ground closing my eyes. I head still hurt. "Erebus never told me. He just said I'll know one day."

"Well that helps." The boy to my right said.

That got on my nerves. I looked to him. "Like making snarky side comments are helping! How about you make yourself useful and get me some water? I'm parched."

He looked mad and I was holding back. "Get you own water!"

He was know standing in an aggressive. I really wanted to teach this kid an lesson, but as I was getting up Alex yelled. "STOP! This is not helping anyone." He looked to the to. "Lucien, Kerri." They seamed to understand him because they walked around fourteen feet away. "You must understand they are younger then you and me."

I looked back up at him. He was steel looking at them. "What do you mean?" I did see their close, they wear like none I've ever seen.

He looked back to me. "Steinar it's 2012 AD."

I was now really confused. "Whats AC?"

"After Christ."

"What's after Christ?"

"A story the mortals believe in. Sparta has fallen. The beginning of the Spartan rule was 650 BC." I could guess BC was Before Christ and they were counting backwards. "Are you okay?"

"I .. uh." How was I going to respond to that? Just finding out your over 2000 years old is something hard to handle. "I don't know."

"I know how you must feel. I have lived for over 3000 years and watched the world change." I crossed my legs and held the side of my head with my elbows resting on my keens. He probable did know how I was feeling but that did not help. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

**LUCIEN HALEN**

I can't believe Alex is actually standing up for that girl. We barely know her and he just lets her in like it's no big deal?

I wouldn't dare speak up against him though, since from what I have gathered on him he would wipe the floor with me even on my best day. He just had this way about him that radiated confidence like he knows what he is doing and what he is capable of. He also gets this look whenever someone pisses him off like he will kill you just for looking at him the wrong way.

Yeah, he was definitely not someone I wanted to make an enemy of. Not only that but he knew something. I don't know what it is but I am going to find out one way or another. I may not trust him completely but I do respect him to a degree. After all, he seems like a natural leader, so it just feels right to follow him.

That girl though, she scares me somewhat, even if I don't show it. She has an aura similar to Alex in that she is a warrior that won't hesitate to cut anyone down who crosses her.

I stood a ways away from where the girl was and saw Alex walk off and followed him.

He stopped at a small clearing before turning to me and saying, " Can I help you, Lucien?"

I don't know how he knew I was here but I didn't let it bother me and asked my question

"Why do you trust her so easily? How do you know she won't stab you in the back when she gets the chance?"

He only sighed before saying in a sad voice, " I trust her because she has experienced a life similar to mine, but far worse. That, and she is a true warrior if she wanted to kill me she would do so in fair combat as is her way. And before you ask I will not say what I know of upcoming events for it is not my place to tell."

He then walked away as if we never had this conversation. He was an enigma that I couldn't quite figure out. I only hope that he doesn't lead us off a cliff or he lets that girl kill me. What have I gotten Kerri and myself into?

**ARES**

"My Lord Ares it's what you think." I looked turned to see my harpy spies flying to me.

I turned and walked to my personal house on Mount Olympus. I heard the three harpies flying after me. This could not be more aggravating. After all these years he has a daughter! I thought he died so how does this girl keep living?!

"Ares." I gritted my teeth. I don't have time for this, but I could not just walk away.

I turned to him. "Yes, father?"

"We need to talk. I've called the other Olympians. Be in the throne room by nightfall." With that Zeus walked away.

Well, I had time. The sun only came up a few hours ago. I stared to make my way back to my home. No one stopped me this time as I walked down the road. They even moved out of my way. I was not in the mood to talk.

I've been looking for ways to make Percy Jackson's life much harder with out being punished and now I hear of this girl.

I slammed open the front door almost taking it of the hinges. One of the harpies closed it as I made my way to my personal war room. In the center of the room was a round table that was fifteen feet from one side to the other.

It was just a plan black table with a brown surfaces but as I walked up to it I commanded it to awaken. Mountains started to rise on it with water water as well. If you looked close enough you could see people walking, buildings, birds and animals running a flying.

I told it to seek who I want and it moved to the ocean zooming in on a ship. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Why did he still have to be on the ocean! There's not much I can do while he's there!

"Find me the other!" I said slamming my fist down. It zoomed to a thin forest with large rocks everywhere. There are four teens, two boys two girls. A boy and girl where wear normal clothing well the other two had armor. I could feel the anger running over me and the harpies did too because they backed up to the wall.

The girl in armor had a deep blood red mark that starts at the side of her right nostril going up to her eye. Making a triangle at the end of her nose. Then going over her right eye under the brow to turn to the right of her head with a sharp point going above her right ear. When reaching the left end of her neck the mark goes down her torso leaning right. Wrapping around her back back going to her left arm spinning around it to end making her pinkie finger red and the left of her ring finger. She has the same stone face that says she will not fail or die as her father had. Her body is well built. Not really thick muscle but shows a great level of athletic activity. Her skin does not have a deep tan or is not pale, its just in the middle like her father used to be.

I had to kill this girl but first I need to get rid of the Fates' little toy. After Alex is dead I can kill the girl and the other two demigods, if they get in my way.

"My Lord Ares what do you plan to do?" One of the harpies asked walking up to the table.

"I'll need to separate the boy in black armor from the rest. Then take the kill." I said standing up straight. "An ambush should work well, I just need to drive them into this canyon." The canyon had many places that split from one another making it easy to separate them.

**ALEX LUPINE**

I smirked to myself after getting a vision about Ares little plan. I figured I should go along with it since I always wanted to test myself against an Olympian.

Domino was now walking and her wounds tended to by Lucien. She still had not spoken at all since the big reveal but I left her alone knowing she would talk when she wanted to.

We were now all walking through a canyon heading east towards Camp Half-Blood where I figured the rest of the demigods I needed to gather were there or at least on their way. I could hear the rocks moving as harpies moved along the tops of the canyon ready to drop some boulders to separate us. They must think we are real stupid.

Domino knew what was going on but didn't seem too worried while Lucien and Kerri were oblivious to what was about to happen.

Just then boulders started to rain down on us. The others jumped back while I dove forward. It took a minute or two for the dust to settle and for me to see the way was completely blocked.

"EVERYONE OKAY!?"

"Just peachy," responded Lucien along with agreements from Domino and Kerri.

Taking another look at the blocked passageway I yelled over to the others, "Alright guys just head through the canyon and I'll meet you on the other side."

They yelled back in conformation and I began to walk down the rest of the canyon excited for my little throw-down with Ares.

Turns out I didn't have to wait long for the bloodthirsty war god to show up. He road in on his chariot disguised as a motorcycle while he was decked out in his usual biker gear and carrying a two-handed blade about six feet long.

I cross my arms and say in a disappointed tone, "You kept me waiting jerk-off? I have been waiting to kick your ass for a while now."

My insults got under his skin like I wanted to and he quickly dismounted his bike while saying with a tone full of anger and hate, "Well I'm here now punk and your dead meat. Your babysitters, the Fates, can't help you now."

I outright laugh at this. I laughed for a full five minutes before finally gaining some control and saying in a tone full of humor, " First of all, I can't believe you think that I need the Fates to do anything. I just take quests for them since I am their brother and Champion. And second, how can you expect to beat me when you couldn't even beat a twelve year old son of Poseidon who had practically no training at all? Some God of War you are, meathead."

He gave a cry of rage and charged preparing to split me down the middle with an overhead strike.

I lazily side-stepped him and threw one of my knives into his right calf. He screamed in pain as gold ichor flowed from the wound.

For the next five minutes or so he would come at me only for me to evade him and throw another knife into him. I was only hitting the places that would cause the most pain hoping he would give up already but it turns out he really has no brain inside that thick head of his. Thank Chaos, we have Athena around to think for the idiot.

Ares no stood gasping for breath with his sword point in the ground. He looked like a pincushion with all the knives in him and all of the ichor he was losing. If not for him being immortal, he would have died of blood loss by now.

"Are you done yet Ares? If this is the best the Olympians got, then I am sorely disappointed. Maybe you should go cry to Daddy like you usually do when you don't get your way," I stated tauntingly.

His response was to charge me again but instead of dodging I instead drew my own blade and parried his strike before ramming my elbow into his nose and sending him on his back and making him release his blade.

I put my foot on his throat with my blade ready to pierce his skull. I looked at him coldly while I spoke in an emotionless tone, "You are nothing to me War God. I will spare your life so long as I never see or hear from you again. If I do I will send you straight to the void along with every single one of your immortal children. You have been warned, now leave."

He quickly flashed out along with his chariot. Sheathing my blade I continued my trek happily before finally coming to the exit where Lucien, Domino, and Kerri were waiting.

"What happened to you?" asked Lucien.

I smile at him and say, "Oh nothing much, just whooped the God of War's ass like a boss and made him wet himself in fear. Now let's get a move we've wasted enough time as it is."

It took them a minute to catch up to me since they were all standing dumbstruck for a minute from what I told them. Even though I didn't show it on the outside, inside I was laughing like a lunatic at their reactions as we headed out to find the rest of the demigods.


	5. New Friends

**DARING VOLT**

"I'm surprised we got here so fast." Thea said looking around the park.

"Yeah. We have been making good progress." I said well fishing and can out of my forest green backpack. "We're already in Ohio, will be in New York in no time."

We are sitting under a tree in some park. It is a nice park, big tree long fields and wild animal like rabbits and squirrel running over the place. Some people even brought there kids or pets to enjoy this nice sunny day.

I looked around the people below us, we are sitting on a small, but good sized hill. There were a few in this park.

"They're back." I looked to Thea and followed where she was looking. Jack and Jessica are walking up the hill to us both holding a supermarket bag.

Once we found this park we relaxed there for a bit, but soon they got hungry, so Jessica and Jack left to find some food. They had been gone for about a half an hour, so the wait was not to bad.

"Hey guys. Sorry if that was a long wait." Jessica said as her Jack sat down. We now sat me, Thea, Jack and Jessica. It was like a half circle, like a crescent moon.

Jessica pulled some hair ties out of the bag she was caring and handed them to Thea. "Thanks." She said as she toke one off and put the rest in her gray backpack. She pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail. It has been getting in her way for some time now. Her hair is not hard to manage it just stays straight, but the wind has been messing it up. I said she should cut it off. Jack laughed at that. Jessica said she should just pull it back. Thea liked that one better. She said she did not care for her hair really but she liked it long.

Jack and Jessica stated to pull food out of the bags handing them to one another.

It's been easy so far. We did not get into may fights and are doing good at staying away from monsters.

"So what's this camp like." Thea asked looking to me.

"Well it's like any summer camp, but Greek themed." I said taking another bit of my tin can. "You can learn more about who you are and learn to fight. Improve you skills and stuff."

"I've never really been to a summer camp, but I got an idea of what they're like." Thea looked back to her food.

"So how's camp been?" Jessica asked. "I have not been there in a few years."

"Well it's same old same old." Jessica nodded. "Oh there is this new kid, Percy Jackson."

"What's he like?"

"Well he stabbed Ares in the foot, and remember the war that almost broke out?"

"Yes. There was a lot of weird weather going on as time past. A few things were stolen."

"Yeah. Well Percy stopped it from happening. Found the lighting bolt and helmet then returned them."

"So who stole them?"

"You remember Luke Castellan?"

"Somewhat."

"Well he thinks that the gods don't care and do nothing to help so he's trying to bring the Titan Lord back."

"He needs to understand that the gods to care but there are rules."

"Not all understand that. So, few have moved over to his side."

"Titan Lord?" Jack asked.

"Names have power." Jessica said looking at him then turning back to me. "So what happened?"

"Well Luke is still trying to bring him back, but Percy is the only big threat standing in his way."

"Why?" Thea and Jack both asked.

"Well there this prophecy saying a child of the Big Three will save Olympus or destroy it."

"Who's he the son of?" Jessica asked

"Poseidon."

"I remember when they thought the prophecy was about Thalia." Jessica said then toke a drink from her water bottle.

"Yeah, but even if she did live to sixteen that does not mean it would have been about her."

"Who Thalia?" Thea was looking at Jessica now.

"She was the daughter of Zeus." Jessica responded.

"Was?" Jack asked looking at her too.

"On her way to camp she sacrificed herself so her friend could make it to camp. She died fighting an army of monster and when she died Zeus turned her into a giant pine tree. Her spirit now watches over and protects the camp."

"That's really sad." Thea said.

"Anyway. Lets play a game." I said pulling a normal deck of playing card out of my backpack. The back of them had the plain red design most playing cards have. "Do you guys know how to play Texas Hold 'em?" We need a way to pass the time so why not.

Plus I could smell I really strong sent of a demigod and it was getting closer. So I want to wait and find this demigod, we're going to need the help. Right now I just hope Percy and his friend make it back in time to save Thalia's tree. I know they can do it, but how long will the camp stand.

**AUSTIN QUEEN**

"GET DOWN!" I ducked when I head one of the Ares kids yell and a huge rock flow over my head. I looked back over the dirt mound. There was a cyclops getting ready to bring down a big wood club on some Apollo campers. I raised my hand out straight and felt the muscle in my arm flex and tens all the way up to my shoulder plate.

Vines shot up want of the grass and wrapped around the club when he tried to slam it down he was real confused. He looked back to see the vines he stated ripping them off. He went back to attack but the Apollo kids moved back. As he tried to run at them he got angry when he looked down. I already had thick vines all around his legs but by the time he stated ripping them off it was to late the Apollo and Ares where hitting him with arrows and spears.

Before all the gold dust even hit the gown a bigger cyclops ran throw it going straight for some Athena and Hephaestus kids. I started wrapping vines around one foot making it fall face first. I was going to waste not time as it got on one keen and foot vines went on every inch of it body making the vines get tighter and tighter.

"AUSTIN NOW!" Beckendorf yell throwing a bottle of Greek fire at the cyclops in the vise. I made the vine catch the bottle pulling it in them. When the bottle was all the way in the vines I broke it and green fire came out of some spots but when the monster turned to dust I pulled the vines into the grown to the fire could not spread.

I looked to the one Athena boy that was standing on a hill watching the fight. "NOW!" He yelled.

"CHARGE!" An Ares kid yelled.

All the campers started to push the monster together in a circle. That's when the the Demeter and Dionysus kids stared to grow vines in a dome shape. As the monster tried to get out the camper would throw spears or shot arrows to keep them in. Once the dome was strong enough the Hephaestus kids would throw Greek fire in there and we would close the top.

I was getting ready for the fire when I heard something to my right, I looked to see a cyclops running at me I tried to grow a wall fast but I was not that good with my powers yet. He kicked me straight in the chest making me fly what felt like twenty feet. I remember my armor falling off me, hitting something hard then nothing.

**LUCIEN HALEN**

It was hard to believe that Alex actually took down an Olympian, but if there is one thing I have learned from being with him, is that he tends to do the impossible a lot.

It had been a few days since we left the canyon and I had to say that things had gotten better between all of us. I was getting along with Domino now and we have a sort of big sister little brother bond going. We were more like a family now with Alex being the big brother to keep us all in line. I never expected us to end up this way but I had to say I was happy it did. I now trusted Alex when he told me everything would be told to us soon.

Kerri even started calling Alex big brother and wasn't as shy around him.

The training he put Kerri and I through though was torture. But in the end it paid off. Kerri was a pro with her knife and I was an expert marksman with my bow. I could pull an arrow and shoot with pinpoint accuracy in under two seconds!

Right now though Kerri and I were behind Alex and Domino as Alex lead us into a park somewhere in Ohio. I was curious as to why he would come here so I decided to voice my thoughts, "Hey Alex why are we here? There doesn't seem to be anything of interest."

He just gave a little laugh and responded with, "there's not something of interest here but rather some people of interest. I want you all to be on your best behavior when we meet them alright, I promise if they try anything I will handle it."

I nodded in agreement having full faith that Alex can take anything someone dishes out. I only hope whoever pushes them was happy with the life they lived.

**KERRI MAYZE**

When my big brother, Alex said we would be meeting others I got really nervous but his reassurance calmed me down. I now trusted the three here with me with my life.

We came to the top of one of the many hills in the park and stopped. I was admiring the view before I realized the others were looking elsewhere. Following their gaze I saw that they were staring at another group of teens with two girls and two boys. They were looking at us as well.

The stare down lasted for another minute before as if by some unheard command our two groups descended down our respective hills toward each-other. Stopping in the middle no one said a word as we sized each-other up.

Lucien looked ready to whip out his bow at any moment if need be, Domino was unconsciously fingering her dual blades, but Alex looked as calm as could be though that was only if you didn't know him. I could see his muscles tense as he stood on the balls of his feet ready for any movement the other group may make.

The silence was finally broken when the boy with the crutches from the other group asked, "So, who are you guys?"

**ALEX LUPINE**

I stared at the group a minute more before answering the satyrs question with one of my own, "You know it's rude to ask someone's name before giving your own?"

He looked a little embarrassed at this while the two girls he was with giggled at his expense. The boy though looked ready to attack me if I made a wrong move. I didn't see him as a threat though since I would know if and when he was going to attack me.

"Well my name is Daring Volt, and these are my friends Jessica Stalen, Thea Merland, and Jack Mavrick," said Daring while pointing at each of them.

Then the girl named Jessica stepped forward and seemed to be looking me up and down like some hunk of meat that made me slightly uncomfortable before she said flirtatiously, "Well handsome, now that you know our names how about yours and what can we do you for you."

At the end of this she put her hand on my chest but I gently grabbed it and moved it away saying, "I would rather you not touch me like that. I hardly know you and as for our names I am Alex, and these are Kerri, Domino, and Lucien. I don't quite trust you enough to give our full names."

Then the boy named Jack spoke up in an annoyed tone, "But we told you ours so it's only fair you do the same."

I give him a bored look and say, "Well that was your mistake, not mine. And who said anything about being fair?" Seeing his hand twitch I got a vision of him trying to skewer me with a sword. I guess he is really irrational, oh well I guess I'll have to teach him that I am not one to be fucked with.

Just as I saw it he pulled out a sword and tried to stab me. I dodge the strike while pulling my own blade out to block his next one. I lock out swords together before kneeing him in the gut. He bends over from the strike and I bash the hilt of my blade into the back of his head effectively knocking him cold.

Everyone was slack jawed at my display of skill.

"But how.. what..who? HOW DID YOU BEAT JACK IN A SWORD FIGHT!?" said Jessica.

Giving a small yawn I say non-chalantly, "Was that rally a fight? I thought it was just a warm-up and not a very good one."

Daring looked amazed at my skill while Thea was looking at me in.. adoration? Oh hell I think I got a fan girl. Jessica though looked at me strangely like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Good luck trying to figure me out, girl, because hundreds before have tried and none have succeeded," I thought.

Slinging the unconscious Jack onto my shoulder like a sack of potatoes I turn to everyone and say, "Well let's get moving. We still need to head to camp right?"

They all broke out of their stupor and we set off for camp. Personally I didn't want to go to camp at all but I felt that the last member of the group was there and I couldn't let my own desires come in the way of my mission. I just hope no one at the camp pisses me off too much or else it is going to be a bloodbath.


	6. Prank Masters

**JACK MAVRIK**

All I can say is that the week started out on a good note, but after Alex hit me on the back of my head and gave me a goose egg, it turned. I guess it was kind of my fault, sometimes I don't really think things through, but he did not have to hit me so hard.

We have not really talked after that. I'm still really pissed about it. My friends have been minding our own business for the most back. Well, I have. The others are trying to get along and seem to be doing fine. I would to, it's just, that Domino girl kind of scares me. I asked Kerri about her and she said she's a true blood spartan. I didn't know what she meant by that and when I asked what she meant I did not like the answer.

Alex scares me to but more of in the 'I know what I can do and it's a lot' way where Domino is more of 'Get in my way, I'm not afraid to kill you' way. Even with all that I'm kind of glad we're with them. They're great fighters.

Anyway here I am up in the middle of the night watching over them well they sleep. Alex and Domino almost slept in the same way. They both had there back to different tree but Alex had his arms crossed with his head down. Domino was holding her left wrist with her elbows resting on her keens and her head was down. They slept like they are ready to jump up and fight any minute now.

Thea was talking in her sleep about playing cards. That was weird.

I jumped when I heard a growl but it was just ... Domino? Her head was now on the tree and her hands on the grown. Then she stared yelling like she was a viking running into battle. She was in pain and a lot of it.

"Guys! Get up somethings wrong!" I yelled running over to her.

**DOMINO STEINAR**

"ARES!" I yelled pulling on the chains wrapped around my forearms that lead to two large pillars on both sides of me. "ARES SHOW YOURSELF!"

I heard chuckling and he stepped from the dark. "I would not wast my time on the likes of you!" His eyes are a glowing red, his hair went a bit over his shoulders and was on fire. He was wearing black Greek armor and is skin looked pale.

"Then why are you here?" That got him mad because he punched me across my face.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME!"

He looked like he wanted to hit me again but held back. "HOW DO YOU LIVE? WHO'S YOUR FATHER!"

"I HAVE NO FATHER!"

"Because I made sure of that just like I'll make sure you are."

"Then what are you waiting for! Let me go and have a real fight!"

"There's not much I can do to you here."

"Holding someone prisoner in there dream is real scary. I bet all you enemy's run in fear."

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

When he said that the pillars started glowing red and soon following the chains down melting the metal into my skin in some places all the way to the bone. I screamed but it was not in rage then, it was pain with how much it hurt. "ARES!"

**ALEX LUPINE**

We all woke up to the sound of Domino's screaming in the middle of the night. I got to her first and saw her arms glowing red with heat as chains burned into her arms and straight to the bone at some points. There was only one being that would do this, Ares.

As soon as the burning of her arms stopped she jumped up and pinned Daring to a tree by his throat. She had him off the ground!

While everyone else was trying to calm her down me and Lucien were laughing our asses off because we had known that Daring shit himself in fear.

When she finally let go she stormed off. Before anyone could ask I headed off after her to try and give her some comfort. After all she was like a sister to me.

When I caught up to her she was wailing on a tree.

"You know if you need something to hit why don't you try me out," I suggested.

She immediately turned on me with one of her blades flying at my face, but I was ready.

Bending backwards the blade flew over my head as I grabbed the chain it was attached to and yanked her towards me. I went for a right hook but she managed to twist in midair and land behind me while drawing her second blade.

I just pulled my own sword out in time to block her. We were deadlocked and staring at each other in the eyes but when my eyes met hers I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were a shadow black with it spreading through the veins around her eyes, but the veins under the red marking are truing a dim gold.

_"That is the Rage of Titans my son. You will have to keep your guard up, the Rage of Titans grants great power to the user, but they are very uncontrollable."_ said my mother in my head.

Taking my mothers words to memory, I pushed Domino back and released her chain. She now held both blades ready to strike as I got in my own stance. We stared each other down for another minute before meeting in a clash of swords.

If you had seen us we would have looked like nothing but a blur with sparks coming from when our blades met. This went on for an hour, two maybe? We didn't keep track. I had never had a fight like this before, there was finally someone I could go all out on and they could keep up. Domino's eyes also eventually returned to normal and we collapsed while leaning back to back for support.

"Your *huf* good Domino *huf* I haven't *huf* had a fight *huf* like that *huf* in ages."

"Me *huf* neither," she responded.

Now that I thought about it if you looked at the place we fought it would look like something a bull in a china shop would do. After we caught our breath we headed back to camp and quickly fell asleep knowing tomorrow we would finally reach camp.

**PERCY JACKSON**

I was walking into the big house to see if a demigod has woken up yet. I was told he got knocked out in one of the fights for camp. If we was awake I wonder it he will be in pain, I heard a monster spartan kicked him. Now that's something I don't want to happen to me.

When we where about to walk into the room Grover tripped over something making Thalia, Annabeth, himself and I fall throw the door.

"Hello?"

I looked up to see a teen boy with forest green eyes starting down at us from his spot on the bed. I got up and walked to him as well the others. He has light brown hair cut short like a fuzzy flat top. 5'o clock shadow beard. He looked 16 and 5'8. He did not have great muscle, but looked like he could hold his own. Charming and friendly eyes and smile. He is wearing a white cotton V neck tee-shirt, Blue jeans with blue DC shoes. A few leather bracelets around each wrist and had a tan.

"Well it good to see you again." I said with a smile.

He laughed saying. "Yes. I lived. It good to see you too."

"Oh. You know Annabeth but this is Grover and Thalia."

"I heard that you two got in a fight after a game of capture the flag."

"Yeah well uh." I did not know he would have heard of this. "Demeter claimed you."

Austin just laughed again. "You're trying to change the subject." All I could do was shrug. "Well I think that's great! It nice to know who my parents are."

I laughed this time. Austin was kind of fun to talk to. "Come on let us show you around the camp." He just nodded and followed us out.

When we made it out the camp Austin asked. "Why is there a big group of satyr there?"

"They smell a strong demigods." Grover answered walking turning to walk with the other satyrs to half blood hill. We could not help but to follow him. Austin just shrugged and followed us.

I was going to show him his cabin first. Then the arena and where every after that, but sometimes things at camp just happen so I wanted to go see what this was.

**DARING VOLT**

Well this was new. We got attacked by a lot of monsters on the way, probably do to the strong demigod scent. We might have died, but we worked as a good team in the end or more when we had a choice. Anyway after that we have been getting along okay. Alex and Domino may have been scary at first but now I know they have a great sense of humor but Domino is way more childish.

She made a lot of jokes before last night. Now she just seamed really angry and ready to hit anyone if need be. Alex would ask her to do something and she would do it. He did not ask her to get wood or something like that, he would ask her to scout up ahead or to a side or something.

Warriors. From what I heard warriors had little rules to keep them in line but they had personal rules they followed. Domino seemed that way. It made me think that Sparta was full of strong and cultured people. She told me that life was hard at times but the people were free. I'm not sure if I would want to live there or not but I was surprised to learn that the women were free. Like free to walk around the city and do what they please free.

From what I knew most people back then did not have that kind of freedom. So I thought that was cool.

Domino said her swords are enchanted, by that she meant they can just hang on her back like there invisible sheaths, but there are not. I don't know what she meant by that. When I asked her were she got them she did not tell me just that she got them when she turned eight. I wanted to ask her more today but after last night no one talked to her but Alex and he just asked her to do something. The odd thing was when he asked he just said her name and she knew what he meant. I guess... well I don't guess. I don't really even know everything has just gotten mixed up so fast.

**GROVOR UNDERWOOD**

"It's getting stronger." One of the satyrs said scratching and the blonde hair base of his horns.

"Some body should get Chiron."

"We need to go to them."

"But who knows if they're friendly or you know unfriendly."

"So we wait here."

"They're getting closer!"

"We should go."

"But we need to see or at least, I do."

"I'm with him."

"Yeah me too. Something or someone is coming."

Around then I got lost with what every one was saying. More like my ears started buzzing and I could not hear them that well. A few minutes after that we seen eight teens. One satyr, three boys and four girls. One looked like she was bleeding and very angry.

All of the satyrs and I started so wig out, that's when Chiron started running up the hill, but the buzzing would not go away so I could not hear. More campers started to walk up the hill to see what was happening.

**ALEX LUPINE**

When we made it to camp we were surprised to find the Golden Fleece hanging from one of the branches of the famous Tree of Thalia.

"Guess the quest was a success." stated Daring.

I just grunt in response and we head up the hill to see a bunch of satyrs there with some demigods as well. They probably smelled our scent miles away it was so strong.

Just then the immortal trainer himself Chiron ran up in his centaur from and said, "Ah new Demigods. May I ask who you are?"

After Daring said who we all were there was a collective gasp from everyone in the group as above all of the others heads symbols appeared.

Lucien had a golden bow, Thea a grape vine, Jack a grey owl, Jessica a peacock, Kerri a star inside a crescent moon and Domino a flaming blood red omega symbol in front of crossed blades similar to the ones she wielded.

The biggest shocker though was when a symbol appeared above my head. It was an egg with a snake wrapped around it the symbol of my mother Anake. If that wasn't enough my sisters the Fates flashed in and hovered above me saying, "Hail Alex Lupine, son of Ananke Primordial Goddess of Fate and Necessity. Champion of the Fates and Ambassador of the Primordials."

I give them a deadpanned look and say, "Really? Did you really need to do that?"

"Nothing is too good for our little brother," they said in unison. Sometimes I hate when they do that. They didn't stay long and flashed out.

Looking over the shocked faces of the entire camp I yell out, "What the hell are you looking at!"

Just then some stupid Ares kid yelled, "Who is that freak chick with the marks?"

Domino instantly went into Rage of Titan mode and attacked. I was almost tempted to let her go to town on the Ares punk but I knew there would be future consequences if I did that so instead I drew my blade and intercepted her.

"Are we really going to do this again Domino?"

Her response was a roar of fury and charging at me. "I guess so," I said and met her charge with one of my own.

Our fight lasted for about three hours and us causing a lot of damage. While during our fight we managed to effectively trash the Zeus cabin and almost completely destroy the Ares cabin, heheh. But eventually she calmed down and Chiron came to talk to us.

"Well that was new," he muttered, " I think we should all rest now. I'm sorry though Alex but we don't have a cabin for yo-," he didn't finish as there was a tremor and a miniature version of my mother castle appeared on the top of the hill a little ways off from Thalia's Tree.

"Well I guess that answers that question huh Chiron. And also the group that came with me will be staying with me. And don't you even try that 'the gods won't be pleased' speech because I can give a flying rats ass what they think."

Thunder rumbled in the sky and I gave the finger and said, "UP YOURS YOU DRAMA QUEEN!"

I didn't wait another second and walked into my new cabin with the others in tow. When I closed the door I turned to them and said, "Well that went better than I expected."

**CONNER STOLL**

"So bro who do you think we should prank first," asked my brother Travis.

We were trying to decide who to prank from that new group that came in.

"How about that Alex kid? He seems easy to prank even if he is the kid of a primordial."

"Alright then lets get to it!"

**ALEX LUPINE**

I didn't expect the son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena to be knocking on my door but I didn't really mind.

"So Percy, Annabeth, what can I do for you today?"

"How did you know who we are?" asked Annabeth suspiciously.

I roll my eyes before putting on a cocky grin and saying, "I know many things. Even some things that Athena doesn't know. Now what do you want because I have better things to do than stand out here with you two."

Percy then stepped up, "How did you learn to fight like that? I mean I didn't know anyone could be that good with a blade!"

"Percy I have been trained by the best there has ever been and have surpassed all of them. Next question."

Annabeth stepped up, "How are you and that Kerri girl children of primordials? You shouldn't be alive!"

Now that pissed me off, who was she to decide who should be alive and who shouldn't?

"Now you listen here daughter of Athena," I said threateningly, "In all of my life I have met very few primordial children and have befriended all of them and fought side by side with them against monsters that would make the Olympians look like ants in comparison. All of my friends have died over the years and Kerri is the very first priordial child I have seen in a long time. Her and I are probably the only ones of our kind on this planet so don't you dare say that we shouldn't be alive. Who really shouldn't be alive is that bastard traitor Luke Castellan."

Now she got angry and yelled at me, " IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! HE IS BEING CONTROLLED BY KRONOS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

My gaze turns impassive as I speak emotionlessly, "Yes I don't know him, but I do know this. Everyone is responsible for their own choices, your so called 'friend' may have been influenced by Kronos but in the end it was HIS decision to follow him. And if I see him at any time at all, I will kill him, and I won't lose a bit of sleep over it."

"You can't beat Luke. He is the best swordsman in over three hundred years." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself then me.

"Well I have been the best swordsman for over three thousand years. So comparing Luke's skills to mine is like comparing a sandbox to a desert, there is no comparison. Now have a good day kids."

I then closed the door in her face before she could respond. Turning back around I was met with a curious and worried looking Jessica.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem pretty angry, is there anything I can do to help?"

She placed a hand on my arm to try and comfort me but I just gently took her hand off and said, " I am going to do some training. Come get me when dinner is done, Jess."

She nodded and I headed to the training area to work off some anger. When capture the flag comes around there will be hell to pay. I only pray I don't end up killing one of those kids.

**PERCY JACKSON**

After talking with Alex, Annabeth was MAD. She kept going on and on about how wrong he was about Luke. I agreed with him though one-hundred percent though I would never say that out loud to Annabeth. I mean the jerk tried to kill me a crap load of times these past two years and Annabeth still has hope for him! Sometimes I wonder if she cares about him enough to eventually join him and if she does I don't know what I would do.

"Percy do you think maybe Alex was right? About the whole Luke choosing to side with Kronos?"

Oh gods she just had to ask me THAT question. Well might as well answer truthfully, "Well he does have a point. Everyone can be influenced to do something but in the end it is up to the person on what they choose to do. No one can make you do something you don't want to without your consent. I mean how many times has Mr. Diced Bits tried to get me on his side? I am only here because I chose to be here no one chose for me."

She was staring at me with a gob-smacked look like she just heard something impossible.

I got uncomfortable with her look and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Shaking her head to clear it she stares at me intently and says, "Ok who are you and what have you done with seaweed-brain?"

I responded to this with an intelligent, "Huh?"

She then went on to clarify with saying, "What you just said was actually intelligent and not stupid sounding at all. There is no way you can be Percy after saying something so smart."

Alright that was a huge blow to my pride. I can't believe she thinks so little of my intelligence. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but that doesn't make me a complete moron!

"HEY! I have my moments of wisdom. They just don't happen as often as people would like."

That got a little laugh out of her as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me to dinner while saying humorously, "Alright Seaweed Brain I'll admit I underestimated you but don't let it go to your head. You are VERY far from even being considered smart."

I didn't respond and let her drag me to dinner with the rest of the camp. She may get on my nerves at times but I wouldn't have it any other way. I then remembered that capture the flag was in a few days, and I only pray I didn't have to face Alex. Luke may be a master with a sword but compared to Alex he is barely a novice. I would rather jump into Tartarus head first than face Alex OR that Domino girl that's with him. She is just as good as him!

"Please don't make me have to fight Alex or Domino. PLEASE," I silently prayed just as we reached the pavilion. Knowing my luck though I would probably be going up against BOTH of them. I just hope I was wrong for once.

**CONNER STOLL**

After dinner me and my broth set out to prank Alex. We had set up a trap outside Alex's cabin door and were now waiting for him to come out and trigger it. It was a simple tar and feather trap that had never failed us before so we didn't doubt that it would work now.

It wasn't long till the door opened and our trap triggered. Only it wasn't Alex who stepped out but rather that crazy girl Domino. The tar poured over her first and right after it stopped a bunch of feathers dropped on to her.

We were frozen in horror as she just looked at the ground before bringing her head up. Her eyes were full of unbridled rage just barely being held back.

Then from behind her stepped out Alex who just casually leaned against the doorframe holding a video camera.

He looked into the camera and turned it on while saying in some kind of documentary guy kind of tone, " Now people we are about to witness an amazing sight. Two retarded sons of Hermes are about to be beaten to within and inch of their lives due to pranking the most fearsome female warrior to ever grace the face of this planet. Her name Domino also known as 'The Spirit of Sparta'. Now let us watch what happens when you piss off 'The Domino'.

Turning the camera on us Domino lets out a roar of fury before charging us like an enraged bull. Me and my brother didn't even have time to blink before all we knew was immense pain as Domino literally beat us into a bloody pulp. The last thing we heard before going unconscious was Alex saying, "Oh this is SO going to Olympus tv."

**CHIRON**

I was currently at the Big House along with the cabin leaders which now included Alex. I still couldn't fathom how there were two primordial children in the camp not to mention the lack of respect the boy has for the King of the Gods.

"Alright children settle down so we can-, wait Travis, Connor, what happened to the both of you?"

Both brothers looked like they had a fight with a hoard of Cyclops and lost horribly. They glanced at Alex fearfully before saying, "Nothing."

Shaking my head I knew I wouldn't be getting anything out of them so I continued on with my announcement.

"We will now be holding the meeting on the upcoming Capture the Flag game to be held in a few days time. Now have you all decided your teams?"

But before anyone could speak Alex spoke up, "Yeah, how about no. I know right now that both teams will be trying to recruit my cabin just because we have two primordial children on our side. So I am proposing something new. My cabin against all of the others."

Everyone present could not get over the shock of what he just proposed. I have met very prideful students before but this was a new one on me. I would of said he was foolish but the look in his eyes spoke volumes of the faith he had in his cabin that they would win. I had no choice but to put it to a vote.

"All in favor of Alex's proposal," almost all hands went up save for Silena since her cabin never really participated in the games before.

"So it has been decided that Alex's cabin shall go against all the other cabins in capture the flag. Now you are all dismissed."

Before anyone could move to leave though Alex spoke up once again saying in an all knowing tone, "You should make sure to make accomodations for a lot of demigods in the infirmary. Your gonna need it, trust me." He then promptly disappeared in a black flash probably back to his cabin.

I sighed while thinking to myself, 'I have a feeling that he is going to be more trouble then any monster. Better make the preperations he mentioned just in case he meant what he said.'


	7. Training!

**ALEX LUPINE**

I was currently waiting for the gang to wake up while watching tv in the living room of my cabin. Man my mom pulled out all the stops on this place and I loved it!

Just then Kerri walked in dressed in a pair of black pajamas with stars on them like the night sky. As she got herself a bowl of cereal everyone else came in wearing pj's except for Domino who looked like she was ready for war by wearing her armor.

"Domino we seriously need to get you a new wardrobe. This isn't ancient Greece anymore so you can't walk around like that," I told her.

She huffed in annoyance but still nodded in agreement before getting breakfast like the others.

I waited a few minutes before getting up and walking into the dinning room to make my announcement.

"Alright everyone listen up because I am now going to announce how training is going to go."

That got me their attention in an instant. "Now first off I will be taking Kerri into the woods to train her primordial powers. While I am doing that the rest of you will be doing training with Domino."

They all paled at that and paled even further when they saw the crazy evil look in Domino's eyes.

Jessica and Jake then latched onto both of my legs like they were lifelines and yelled in desperation, "TAKE US WITH YOU!"

I shake them off before saying, "no. Now whatever she says goes and if you don't listen to her... well it was nice knowing you. Go get changed Kerri we leave in ten minutes. As she set off to change I looked back at the others terror stricken faces and muttered to myself, "may the gods have mercy on their souls."

**DOMINO STEINAR**

I smiled and looked at everyone. The eyes where a void looking at the place Alex has just walked from.

"Okay so before we start I need to ask you all a question." They looked at me but with the same look in there eyes. That made me want to laugh. "I need new clothes."

That snapped them out of it. Thea looked the most confused by that. "What? Why?"

"Well I have been talking to Alex about how people live now and he said I should get new clothes. I may be old but I know nothing of these times so I will take his advice."

"I guess you should, but I don't know when you will be able to do so." Jack commented taking another bit of his cereal.

I never had cereal before to day. I guess it okay, I might like it more but there are just so many things that are new. This cabin looked like that on the out side but on the inside it was like a large house. When we first walked in I was shocked. I felt like I was in this world for the first time again and that was not a good feeling. "I'll keep that in mind. Once you finish eating get changed and meat me down at the beach." I got up to walk to the door but before I left I remembered something. "I suggest wearing light clothing." And with that I left to make sure their day is full of pain.

From what I seen they need work. They may all be friends but don't work as a team and that's what I'm going to force them to do by the end of the day. We are going up against the entire camp do to Alex. I'm fine with it but they are weak and have little to no training in battle. They would need help so first to start this day I will make them fight me to see where improvement is needed.

I'm not sure if we have a plan for the games yet. I was going to try and come up with some kind of plan but I was taken from my thoughts when I heard a "Hey" come from behind me.

I trued to see a girl with short spiked black hair, with her was an Apollo boy with brown hair. "Is there something you need?" I really wanted to know way they stopped me most don't talk to me or Alex out of fear.

"You know you completely wrecked my cabin and brought it to the grown."

Did I? "apologies."

"Why do you look so confused?" The guy asked I as I started to turn.

"Because I have no memory of what you speak, just a few images. I would offer you to stay in my cabin well yours is being repaired but its not my call."

"You know you don't seam as bad as everyone says." The girl chimed.

"I'm the best at first impressions." I chucked then continued my way to the beach.

It did not take long for me to get there and get every thing set up for training. It was a few minutes after that my cabin mate showed up here. It seams they toke my advice. They all wear shorts and tank tops.

Jack was looking at the the stack of logs. Each log is six feet the weight being a foot along with some wooden swords and shields with one spear. "So what are doing to day?"

I picked up two long wooden swords the rest on a rock next to me. "First you all fight me."

"Four against one is not that fair."

"I know. Now fight."

Jack and Lucien picked up a circle shield and a sword, Thea the spear and Jessica a sword.

The first thing I seen that there stance was all wrong, next the way they held there weapons.

I looked up to the trees thinking I heard a nose. Jessica tried to take this time to strike. I paired her sword stepping aside making her stumble, with a very hard hit to the beak of the knee she fell to the sand. I swung at Lucien but he cough my sword in his shield, but what he did not expect was for me to twist his arm to move his shield so it can bloke a strike from Thea. As that was happening I punched him hard in the noise and he fell to the grown. Letting go of the sword steel stuck in his shield I grabbed the spear as it came at

me once more. I push Thea back with her spear taking the flat end to Jacks knee to make him fall for the moment. I toke this time to turn to Thea swing at the side of her head with a hard thump. As Jack got up I lock the spear in his shield removing it. He swung at me with grate power so I stepped to the side hitting him in the back of the head with the flat of my sword. Jack hit the sand so hard a small cloud covered him.

I looked back to the trees. "You did not have to try so hard." Thea said sitting on the grown rubbing her ear.

"I didn't." I looked back to them Jessica knee was a dark purple, Lucien noise looked like it was steel bleeding, Thea ear looked to have a small cut in it and Jacks arm is covered in bruises. I sighed throw my noise. "Get up. Each of you pick up a log."

They looked like they wanted the day to end. "I with I could of used my bow." Lucien said.

"You need to know more then the bow and if you understand how those with a sword and shield fight it will aid you. Now move." This is going to be a long day.

**KERRI MAYZE**

I followed Alex into the woods dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt since he said the training would be hard.

When we finally stopped he turned to me and started to speak to me in a tone that meant I shouldn't ask questions until he was finished. That and his hard gaze spoke volumes of how important his next words would be.

"Listen up Kerri because from this point on I am not your brother or your friend but I am your teacher. You may hate me for what I put you through but in the end you will also thank me for it. I am going to be teaching you how to use your mothers powers over the night and darkness."

I got a little confused since it was daytime so how would I use my powers over the night?

"But Alex how can I use NIGHTTIME powers during the DAY?"

He chuckled at me a little before explaining, "Kerri your powers aren't influenced by the cycle of the day. Sure right now your powers will be weaker when using them during daytime but as you progress you'll be as strong in the day as you are at night."

OK so that made sense.

"Now enough talk. Your training starts now. Before you can use your powers you have to be able to access them. So I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. You should feel a sharp pull from inside, when that happens grab it and force it forward. It will try to resist but don't let it go."

I did as he said and within a few minutes I felt stronger than ever! I felt like I could take on an army no sweat!

Alex looked at me in approval for a brief second before going stoic and saying, "alright the easy parts done. Now we are going to be learning what powers you can use at the moment."

This actually lasted an hour before I finally found out what I could do with my powers at the time. I could shadow travel short distances, turn invisible while in the shadows, and I had something Alex called shadow sonar which basically let me see movement in the dark like bats do with echo location from up to a mile away.

He didn't say anything as he closed his eyes I what I thought was a prayer and before I could ask what he was doing a flash came and temporarily blinded me. When it died down I saw Alex holding a katana much like his only smaller and it had my mothers symbol engraved on the blade.

"Kerri I think now its time I teach you how to use a sword. This is from your mother and will grow as you do so that it always fits. She wants to see you but can't because the Olympians mainly Zeus would piss his pants and take this as a threat to his throne. But she will see you one day if you be patient. Now I will teach you a style that I have developed over the years that is versatile and is actually very hard to master but I know you can do it. I call this style the 'Puppeteer style.'"

"Why do you call it that. Sounds kind of lame."

"I call it that because this style revolves around making your opponent move the way you want them to. Basically with this style with each strike you make you are actually leading your opponent into your next strike without them knowing. Using their own fighting styles against them until you decide to strike the final blow. This can also be used in hand-to-hand combat but we'll get to that later. Now let's get started, by the time this day is out I will have you fighting like a true child of a primordial."

I gulped seeing the evil gleam in his eyes and hoped that I lived through this hell I intentionally put myself into. But no pain no gain right?

**PERCY JACKSON**

I woke to a loud angry "Percy Jackson!"

I cracked open one eye to she a steaming Chiron in my door way. I shout up immediately, I don't want to get on his bad side today. Hes kind of been on edge after Alex big announcement at the meeting for the games.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No sir."

"It's mid day and you steal sleep."

"I'm sorry Chiron."

"Get to it then."

We walked off leaving my veins running as if they are ice rivers. I got dressed quickly. It's not like I had much to do, just change into a fresh pair of shorts and my camp half-blood shirt. After finding my shoes I exited my cabin to get blinded my the light. I held my hand up in the sky to bloke the sun. Chiron wasn't kidding, how did I even sleep so long?

As I started walking to the mess hall I seen Beckdorf talking with two of Annabeth's siblings. I could only guess they are asking him for

something special to pull a head in the game. As I got closer the Athena kids walked of and Beckdorf meet me half way.

"Annabeth is looking for you."

"Let me guess she can't pick out what shoes match her shirt." Beck smiled at that. I get the feeling thats the first time he has smiled all day. "I don't understand why every one is so worked up about this. It' just five."

"Six."

"Whatever. We have like ninety on are side."

"It's better to be safe then sorry."

"Okay I understand that you work in a forge so you have to make sure thing are running smoothly and all but this is nothing to worry about. Trust me on this."

"I'll stick to my gut on thins on."

"I guess that's fair." Us demigods just get gut feeling about things some time and it best to follow them, most the time it's safe. But right know my gut is telling my to get food like Grover just toke control of me.

"Anyway you should talk to Annabeth."

"Were is she?"

"Shes actually on the other side of the mess hall."

"Oh. That makes thing easy. See you around." I started walking to were she was standing but i guess I was going to slow because she turned grabbed my wrist and made me walk faster.

"Come on seaweed brain."

I looked over my shoulder and thought in Grover's voices 'Food' turning my attention back to Annabeth I asked. "So what's this about."

She dropped me wrist and slowed he pace. I hope it was nothing bad. "We need information."

"Information on what?"

"Not what, who brain boy."

"You're going to spy on the new campers."

"They're not really campers."

"What do you mean 'they're not really campers'."

She came to a full stop. "If they cared for they camp they would follow the rules."

"Is this about that Alex kids cabin."

"No it's about traditions. So I want to teach them a lesson."

"You know one of them is your brother."

"Then he should know why we are going to crush them." That kind of scarred me.

"Clam down you are started to sound like Clarisse."

A shadow crossed he face. "Don't."

"Okay. So .. um ... whats your plan?"

"Simple we watch." I did not realizes it till now but we stood a few feet from where the dirt turned to sand. Annabeth walked to the sand and look a mix of shock, confused and maybe pity. I walked standing next to he and seen the new camper walk in a circle with large logs on there shoulders.

Jessica almost fell but Jack is walking behind her so her grabbed her log with one hand to steady her, but he lost his grip with the other hand and his log feel. They all stopped and looked around. Waving it off he picked it back of quick and they walk once more. The sand was probably hard to walk in.

"Wheres Domino?" I looked to Annabeth who as now on my right. When did she move?

Before I could ask her about it a heard a girl yell. "DODGE!" As I turned I got hit straight in the chest by something every hard. I tried not to but I fell back into Annabeth. I think we should have flown like fitly feet by that but it was six or seven because Annabeth's back meet the hard surface of a tree stopping us both.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I heard Annabeth yell. And very very loudly if I might say.

Shaking the daze from my head I got up so I was not sitting on her. Which I'm glad she did not seam to notions. I sure did. "You know what happens when you catch a spy? You teach them a lesson. Right? Sometimes people need a little reminder every now and then."

My vision came back. I did not even know it was gone but when you smack your had hard the happens. Domino was crouching in front of Annabeth and she looked paler them I have ever seen, even from snow.

"Yo- You wouldn't do anything."

"You sure you want to test me?" He voice sent chills down my spin. She sound void of all emotions but a calm anger. I think Annabeth heard that to because she got even paler and I think I did too.

I had to do something or something was going to happen. With out thinking I grabbed Annabeth's arm pulling her just and as I was walking backwards with her I spud. "Well this was a nice talk and every thing but- but we mus- must be going." She Just stared at us with

that same clam anger. I turned with Annabeth and ran straight for the woods that are nicely on the right of us.

Before a got get out of ear shot I heard Domino yell. "Stop!" I thought she was yelling at us but that was soon followed by. "We will continue after the high sun passes." Thank the gods she was thanking to the other on the beach. I pray they live to see the next sun rise.

We soon stopped running and Annabeth turned to me. "Why did you do that I had every thing under control!?" She whispered screamed.

"Under control? Under control?! You looked like you could have given frosty the snow man a run for his money!" I said back in the same tone.

"Well I would have if you did not ruined everything!"

I breathed deep and thought for a moment. "Look lets just agree to never speak of this." I said with make voice back.

"Agreed." She looked back to he old self. "Lets just get back to ca- Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She did not answers but just started walking and put on her cap. I went the way I thought she was walking. I was right because that Alex was swinging his katana to the grow and hard. It's just the Kerri was standing in front of him.

**ALEX LUPINE**

I had to say that Kerri was doing well in learning one of my personal styles and at this rate she would be able to stand toe to toe with even an Olympian before the week was up.

Right now we were sparring and I sensed two campers heading towards us. I knew that the Athena kids would send campers to spy on us but I knew Domino would never let that happen and neither would I.

I was slashing down at Kerri when I heard someone shuffle in the bushes.

I just ignored it and watched as Kerri redirected my strike to the side before leaping a short distance away.

"Good work Kerri but now I think its time for a new lesson."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "what's that?"

Thrusting my hand out I wrapped my fingers around the throat of someone who thought they could sneak up unnoticed. I shake my hand a bit and a Yankees cap falls off to reveal a certain daughter of Athena.

"The lesson is what to do with spies."

I had the daughter of Athena off of the ground as she struggled to break my grip.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Alright," I said before chucking her about ten feet into a tree.

She got up holding her side probably from some bruised ribs as I spoke in an emotionless voice while letting some of my power out to make sure she listened, "Now you listen here Athena spawn. The next time I see you or any camper try to spy on me or my friends I will personally send them into a coma for a year. What I did to you there was not even a fraction of my true strength so don't even think of trying that again."

Percy then came out to probably try to be a mediator. He's a good kid but a little naive and thick-headed at times.

"Don't say anything Jackson just take her and leave. I was going to go easy on you and the other campers but now your little friend has just unleashed holy hell upon herself and the rest of the camp. Now there will be no mercy."

He didn't hesitate to run and pick up the now unconscious Annabeth and run off. I guess Athena's favorite daughter couldn't handle the little bit of power I displayed, pathetic. I don't hate her but she really gets on my nerves all the time.

I turned back to a stunned Kerri who said with excitement, "will you teach me how to be that strong?"

I laugh at her antics but answer, "yes I will tech you to be that strong. When I'm done with you you'll have monsters running in fear from the first moment they smell you. Now lets get back to training without any further distractions."

We then got into our stances and charged to meet each-other in a flurry of blades. Who knew being a teacher was this fun?

**CHIRON**

"So how did it go?" I asked Dionysus as we played.

"Oh it was fine tho Ares did attack a demigod so Zeus put him in his place."

"He attacked a demigod." I was not surprised in the least bit. "Ares has always had a short temper."

"Yes. Add that it all the chatter nerves and it will not work out well."

"What's got them all on worked up?"

"Lets just hope they're wrong about it."

I was going to puss this a bit more but I seen Percy Jackson carrying a unconscious Annabeth. I got out of my wheel chair and ran to them taking the small girl from him. "What happened?"

The boy huffed with little breath. It seams he was just running. "We were walking in the woods and got attacked."

"You know the dangers of the forest. Come let us help her." I turned making way back to the big house.


	8. Sabotage

**DOMINO STEINAR**

I looked across the water. The sun was going down, soon it would be gone and this days end. I looked back to the others. I had them fighting after the break and did not stop. Jessica was fighting Jack. Lucien was fighting Thea. They showed improvement but need more work.

"You're training them as gladiators?" I looked to my left and seen Alex and Kerri walking to me.

"The lowest of gladiators can take on three well trained soldiers."

"That's true. So you where trained as one?"

I didn't look to Alex just kept watching them fight. "At times. I was trained in may ways."

"Do you think they will hold?"

"If they where trained in the way I was they would do better then hold there grown."

"So what changed? Why can't you train the way gladiators are trained?" Kerri asked.

"Times change. Things that where once okay are now not."

"Kerri could you go tell them its time to stop?" Alex asked looking down at her.

"Sure thing."

"So I'm assuming you got spied on too."

Once Kerri told them they can stop they all fell to the grown. "Yes."

"What did you do about it?"

"I kicked that Percy kid and he fell into the girl."

"So you spartan kicked them?"

I looked to Alex. "Spartan kicking is a thing?"

He looked to me and laughed. "Yeah. Its been a big thing for a few years now."

"The people in these time are weird."

"I steel think its funny."

"Yes maybe I should just go around kicking holes throw people." I laughed at the stupid thought.

"Your speech has gotten much better."

"Yes. Erebus did teach me many tongs. I have been reading books of this time."

"So what do you think of them?"

"I don't know but it does help me understand how people talk."

"Do you have trouble reading?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"Most demigod children do. Do you know who claimed you?"

"No but I get a feeling you have an idea."

He sighed and looked down. "If I'm right it may not be good."

"So I'm guessing you wont tell me."

"Not yet."

I looked back to the others. "You guys can go back to the cabin." As they left I turned to Alex. "We may have power but will need more then that to when this game."

"I know. There numbers are big are we can't be everywhere."

"There's another way we can look at this."

"How so?"

"The cabins fight with each other?"

"Yes. They don't get along with the children of the gods there parent does not like."

"They we can use that."

Alex turned to me. "What are you saying?"

"More wars have started of the act of careless words then those of the sword."

"And if they're fighting with each other they will not be as strong."

"I my be a spartan but we do learn that the pen is stronger then the bronzes at time."

"When you fight with your enemy's you don't always see the dangers in front of you."

"Same when revenge is all that clouds your mind."

"Lets talk more of it at the cabin."

**ALEX LUPINE**

Me and Domino after getting to the cabin went to my private room to plan on how to get the campers to turn on each-other.

This room was special since it blocked all sound going out but not coming in.

"So we know that we have to get the campers to turn on one another the only question is how or who," said Domino.

I thought for a second before giving my advice, "well the modern way to do this would be through rumors along with some 'incidents' to reinforce them."

Domino nodded her head in agreement before asking another question, " but who do we pin against who?"

"Think about it Domino, the Hermes and Apollo cabins have the most campers so if we pin them against all the others it would give us a bigger edge. I also want you to get with our resident son of Athena and set up traps at strategic points in the forest during the game. I know you were taught some things about trap building through your life so I know I can count on you. Just make sure you aren't caught and please don't make them lethal, this is only a training game not a legit war."

"I can handle that but what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to be the one turning the campers against each-other. Well let's go get this done since we have a lot to do and little time to do it."

With that we both headed off to put our plan into action.

**AUSTIN QUEEN**

I had to say it felt great to be up and about after that Cyclops threw me for a loop. I didn't need to worry about any border patrol anymore since the camps borders were back up and running thanks to that Percy kid and his friends getting the Golden Fleece here in time.

That wasn't even the most exciting part! Just after I finally woke up from my injuries a group of new campers came and turns out two of them were the children of primordials!

They all seemed nice except maybe that Domino girl but I just think she doesn't trust people right away. But that Alex guy. When I looked at him I could see it in his eyes that he was older than he looked. He looked as if he had seen and done things that would make the bravest of men and immortals wet themselves at the very thought of what he has accomplished.

I was so caught up in my musings that I nearly ran into the very guy I was thinking about.

"Oh hey there! Your Alex right?" I asked politely.

He stared at me for a second as if analyzing me. He then spoke in a friendly manner, "yeah I'm Alex. So who might you be?"

"I'm Austin, Austin Queen a son of Demeter."

Nodding his head he said, "ah Demeter. She is one of the more useful Olympians due to her growing crops for the mortals to feed themselves. I would have to guess you have a knack for growing things yourself no?"

"Oh yeah! I can grow things really quickly but I need more practice since it still takes me awhile to grow anything really big. So are you ready for that capture the flag game? Which team are you on?"

He gave a confident smirk before saying in an equally confident tone, "My cabin is going up against everyone else."

I was floored. It sounded like suicide to me but the way he stood proud and confident made me believe that he could actually win even with the odds against him.

"But why would you go against the whole camp like that?"

"To prove a point. That numbers do not win battles but rather the warriors skills. A highly trained warrior can take down an army of low or untrained ones easily. The campers here have relied on each-other too much. While having faith in someone else isn't a bad thing you should always be able and ready to stand and fight alone should the time come."

I could understand this. When seeing the campers I saw that they were always in groups and rarely ever alone. It made me shutter at what would happen if one of them were ever caught alone by a monster. He wanted the campers to be able to stand alone since there would always come a time that a person would have to stand alone. If they weren't ready for that beforehand then they would no doubt meet their end.

Still it couldn't hurt to give him and his cabin some assistance.

"Well can I join you? It couldn't hurt to have one more on your team right?"

He laughed a little before saying, "sure why not. And if you ever want to join my cabin just stop on by and there will be a spot for you. Well see you at the game and thanks for offering your assistance. Your a really nice guy."

With that he walked off probably towards his cabin. I don't know what it was but I felt like I could trust Alex. He just radiated leadership and made me feel like I would follow him into Tartarus if he just asked it.

Whatever it was about him the guy instantly had my respect just from that first meeting. And I just might take his offer of joining his cabin. All I knew was that things just got a lot more interesting with Alex here.

**JACK MAVRIK**

"Why do I have to dig this hole?"

"It hides the trip wire."

"How? It's not like the wire is going to be in this big hole." I was not getting anything she was telling me and being a son of Athena that says a lot.

"They will see the hole with poorly placed leafs and thin branches, then they will avoid it making the wood under them brake."

"That happens when they hit the rope?"

"Yes. they will not even know they are walking on think grown." Domino offered me her had. I grabbed her by the forearm so we can both get a better grip.

"I never see or read about any of these traps." I picked up a duffel bag that had versus things in it like: rope, string, chains, bolt cutters, hammers and some nails. The usual thing you bring when your goal is to make someones day eventful.

Domino started walking and I followed her. "These are never used."

"Whys that?"

"They take a fucking time to set up and if you don't do it right it can backfire on you."

"So these look like they would really hurt."

"Oh they would but Alex side no killing so .. yeah."

"So how would you have done it if there was killing?" I looked up to the sky. It was orange and red. It must be getting late and to think we have been out here before day brake. I hope Alex did well with his part. Come to think of it I with I knew what his part was. When I asked Domino what he is doing to day she just said. _'If he did not tell you then he does not want you to know that or he forgot to tell you.'_

"Well that big fifteenth by nineteen hole would have spikes under it so when they fall they die or get hurt badly. The net in the tree would have giant bolder in them but they have flat foot long rocks. We have cages that will drop from the trees and others they will spring from he grown. Those don't really do much but make there life harder."

"And we have a few of those, holes in the grown like two, rocks from the sky like five and around seventeen traps. So I'm guessing we're done for the day."

"That's it for the day. By the way you're lucky there was no training to day."

"Trust me. I know. I steel hurt every where."

Domino smirked. "Well the game is not to far off now. before it starts we'll have to go back into the forest and set the traps."

"Yeah. We don't want anyone setting them off before the game even starts."

We stop walking and just looked at the camp grown. I is late day so the forge is not go as business as it would be. The flying horse other wise know as Pegasus are being brought to the stables. Most the campers are walking to the mess hall for dinner. Part of me wishes I sat and ate with my brothers and sisters and just be apart of the camp but that's not going to happen. It all happened when we first got to camp. Besides the big fight its like everyone knew we where different and to be honestly I felt it to. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell my friends about it. Like first of all I know nothing about Greek history but I know the Roman story's. When I first met with Daring and Thea I was lucky I knew the Greek story for once.

"Hey I need to do something." I just got an grate idea.

But Domino on the other hand looked quizzical. "What?"

"What kind of brother would I be if I did not mess with my sibling a little." I pulled put a small walkies talky. She just looked at it with not emotion. She'll understand soon.

**ALEX LUPINE**

I sat at the dinning room table in my cabin with a proud smile on my face. Everything went according to plan. A few rumors here and a few pranks there and now the Hermes and Apollo cabin were out for every other campers blood.

It was fairly simple in all regards. I just spread a few rumors about Apollo being a man whore and Hermes being nothing more than a common pickpocket to get them riled up. Then a little paint job on Apollo's cabin and stealing a few things from the Hermes kids while leaving some evidence from the other cabins and you got a civil war on your hands. I've already heard Apollo and Hermes kids talking about what they plan to do during the game and I'll tell you it ain't going to be pretty.

Just then A very dirty Domino and Jack came in looking pleased with themselves and I knew they got their job done. I hated not telling Domino who her father was but I knew it wasn't the right time. If I told her she would either go into a full out rage or start bawling even if she is the toughest chick around she isn't an emotionless monster.

"I assume the traps are in place and ready for the game?"

"Oh yeah. This will be one Capture the flag they won't soon forget," said Domino

"Alright guys you better get ready for the game. What I have planned is for Domino to create a huge distraction while the Hermes and Apollo campers are fighting with the others while I go for the flag. The others will be on standby guarding our own flag while at the same time acting as reinforcements if needed. Kerri will be able to sense everyone's movements in the forest and will alert everyone to any movements she may sense. How she will do this is with special earpieces I will hand out before the game begins. Also a son of Demeter named Austin has joined our side and is also the last demigod I have to find from my quest. So get ready to give Camp Half-Blood it's biggest upset in history guys."

I couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of the campers when they lose against a group they outnumber basically twenty to one. I even heard that the match would be on Olympus tv. Well I hope the Olympians are ready for the match of a lifetime.

**ANNABETH CHASE**

"No, no, NO," I shouted while grabbing my hair in frustration along with a couple of my siblings.

Every plan we came up with always had a flaw in it that could be used against us and I don't know how I know but I just knew that Alex

would see it and capitalize on it.

We were about to try again when we heard a demonic like voice say, "GET OUT!"

None of us had a second thought and ran outside in panic. I thought I heard laughing behind us but ignored it and kept on running.

Finally stopping we caught our breath for a couple of minutes. After some deliberation we headed back to the cabin and continued to brainstorm with little to no results.

All we could say for sure is that most of the campers would have to be sent to deal with Alex and Domino since they were the biggest threats. I wasn't too worried about the others but that doesn't mean I wasn't still worried. That Alex kid could actually sense me when I turn invisible so that made him a definite threat in my book.

I would have had Percy leading the charge but instead decided to have him on border patrol since if even one of them got past our lines it would cost us the game. Plus his sword skills may be the only thing that can hold Alex long enough to get their flag.

When Alex said that he was a greater swordsman than Luke and has been the best for three thousand years I nearly had a heart attack. He definitely wasn't a god though most all of the Aphrodite campers thought so after his little dimmed down version of Armageddon he had when fighting Domino. That showed his skills with a blade that much to my displeasure was actually so far beyond Luke's that even if Luke trained for a thousand years straight he wouldn't even come close to Alex's skill level.

But the only other immortals are Artemis' Hunters and she would never give a male her blessing. So that begs the question of how did he actually got his immortality?

It didn't matter though because nearly every camper was afraid of him and his cabin because of what he showed what he and that Domino girl were capable of and everyone knew that they still had more tricks up their sleeves.

Then thinking back to how he said he knew more than Athena I got angry, she was the _WISDOM GODDESS._ No one could know more than her especially a mortal. This kicked up my drive to beat him and his followers and got my brain working even faster.

By lights out we finally had a plan. We would leave the best campers as border patrol in teams of two with one archer and one close range fighter while the rest of the campers charged for the flag. They didn't have any time to properly set traps so I wasn't worried about that. I was confident that this plan would not fail and that by the and of the night we would all show Alex and the others their place.

**ALEX LUPINE**

It was around midnight and everyone was asleep except me.

I was in a secret room that the others didn't know about. I wanted to wait a bit before showing them this room because this room acted like a portal to my mothers throne room and they were not quite ready to meet her yet.

Stepping into the room I felt my form fade for a second before solidifying in front of my mother who was sitting on her throne.

"Mother I come to report my quest is nearly a success. I have found and recruited all the necessary demigods though I would like to know why you didn't tell me Nyx had a daughter."

"I am actually surprised at this myself but it would explain why she has taken such an interest in your quest. She also wants to ask you to keep her daughter safe as a favor to her."

I smile at this, the Lady of Night should know better than that.

"Well you can tell her she doesn't even need to ask. She is my cousin after all and she as well as the other primordials know I never turn my back on my family."

She nodded in agreement when she then got serious, "now on to business. In a few weeks time there will be a distress call from a satyr named Grover Underwood from a boarding school up in Maine. You, the Spirit of Sparta, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase will be sent as backup for two demigod children of Hades named Bianca and Nico Di'angelo .You will also come across the Hunters of Artemis during this time as will a certain daughter of Athena be taken captive by the Titans. You will be sent back to camp Half-Blood along with the hunters except Artemis. She will promptly be captured and made to take Atlas' burden of holding the sky. You, Domino two hunters, Thalia, and the satyr Grover will go to free her but the son of Poseidon will follow so as to save the Athena spawn. I tell you this so that you may prepare accordingly."

After hearing what will happen in the coming weeks I wasn't too nervous but I still asked a question that I needed answered, "well thanks for the heads up mom but I must ask. Is Zoe still with the hunters?"

She gave a sad smile and I didn't know why, "yes she is in fact she is Artemis' lieutenant and a great fighter. But you must know that she is one of the hunters on the quest for Artemis along with Bianca Di'angelo. They are both supposed to die on this quest."

I grew elated when I heard Zoe was still around. She was like a sister to me ever since I helped her with that Hercules jerk and led her to the hunter's. Its been so long since I have seen her so it would be good to catch up. But when I heard that she was supposed to die I couldn't believe it. I knew I had to do something and contrary to popular belief the fates and my mother can change how things go down at will they just choose not to in favor of a better ending.

"WHAT!? Mother please there has to be something I can do to change this. I will do anything just please I can't let someone die if I have even the slightest chance of changing it."

"We knew you would say that dear brother," said a very familiar voice behind me.

Turning around I saw my sister's the Fates looking like they usually do in the forms of teenagers with dark brown hair and glowing red eyes like mine and my mother's. They all basically wore the same thing of a simple t-shirt, denim shorts and sandals. The only difference between them was each one wore a different colored shirt to distinguish themselves since they basically all looked the same to a fine point. They actually had guys hitting on them everywhere they went and they usually had to call me in order to beat them off which I didn't mind. They only showed themselves as old women to the mortals to screw with them which is a sick joke if you ask me.

A red shirt for Clotho who spun the threads of life, dark blue for Lachesis who measured the thread, and a light grey shirt for Atropos who cut the thread.

"We can change this but then something else must change." said Clotho.

"What do I have to change to make sure they survive?"

"In the future the Labyrinth built by Daedalus will be discovered and a quest issued. In exchange for Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di'angelo to live you must not aid in the Labyrinth quest by any means necessary," stated Lachesis.

"I accept the terms sister's. Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one."

Atropos came up then and embraced me which I returned instantly and said in a calm voice, "you owe us nothing Alex it is us who owe YOU. You have done and lost so much in your service to us that this is the least we could do for you. You are our brother after all."

This simple hug led into a huge family group hug that lasted for quite a few minutes.

When we broke off we said our goodbyes and I reappeared back in my room in the cabin. Looking at the clock on my nightstand I saw that only a minute had passed in the world.

I smiled to myself still impressed by the powers my family possessed and got ready for bed.

At least I could sleep easy knowing I would get to see a very good friend soon and that I had ensured her safety. Then I remembered the game coming up and made my smile grow even bigger. Those campers were probably pissing themselves in fear. Yeah today was a good day.


End file.
